english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cindy Robinson
Cindy Robinson is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Friends (2013) - Clerk (ep2), Co-Worker (ep3) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2007) - Female Nifties (ep16), Male Nifties (ep16) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Amy Rose, Perci, Photographer (ep3) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ravonna (ep6) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Teacher (ep9), Water Gormiti (ep9) *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Wakfu (2018) - Arapajone, Dathura *Winx Club (2012) - Girl (ep93) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Marge *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Eve, Marge *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Eve *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Eve *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Lady Vain *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Gory Fangtel, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Ms. Ptolemy, Operetta *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Gory Fangtel, Maid#1, Operetta, Sofeara Gorepola, Vampire Dignitary#2 *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Hall of Halloween Skeleton, Normie Reporter, Officer Murphy, Operetta *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Seahorse Kraken, Seahorse Skeleton, Seahorse Vampire *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Operetta 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Blue Elephant (2008) - Dela, Elephant, Matriarch *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Greta, Lena, Narration *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Greta, Lena *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Bloom *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Bloom *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Bloom 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Numberland (2012) - Eli *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Phonics Farm (2011) - Eli *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Operetta, Jackson Jekyll 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Norm of the North (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Pei, Shu Pozi *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Spider, Zacharias's Mother *The Snow Queen (2013) - Snow Queen, Robber Hag *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Snow Queen 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Gory Fangtell, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Madame Ghostier, Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Rick 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty, Pesky, Ramona Badwolf *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Madeline Hatter, Snow White, Humphrey Dumpty, Ramona Badwolf (ep3) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Madeline Hatter, Ramona Badwolf (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty (ep1) *Lords of War (2014) - Geyah (ep3) *Monster High (2011-2015) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Operetta, Gory Fangtell, Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Operetta (ep1) *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Operetta *Polly Pocket (2011-2015) - Rick Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Chitose Nanbu *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Chitose Nanbu *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Marilyn *Blade (2012) - Mandurago (ep3), Prostitute (ep4) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *Bleach (2011-2014) - Kiyone Kotetsu *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Zola *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Ruby (ep30) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Dou Mokukin (ep12), Moe's Mom, Mother (ep4), Tamami Ebicha (eps11-12), Wakana Konno (eps1-5, 15) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Kouyou Ozaki *Buso Renkin (2008) - Mayumi Hayasaka (ep11), Saori Kawai, Victoria *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Inoue, V.V., Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - V.V., Additional Voices *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Sirene *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Chibickmon, Chibikamemon (ep5), Chibitortomon, Ewan Amano, Lady Devimon (ep33), Laylamon, Lilamon, Lilymon (eps31-32), Lunamon *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Sada Hinomoto *Duel Masters (2004-2006) - Mai Kirifuda, Additional Voices *Forest of Piano (2018) - Nonomura *Genma Wars (2003) - Earie, Himeko (ep4), Ruf (Kid), Woman (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Zaitsev's Wife (ep16) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Fox, Ota, Sote Matsue *Glitter Force (2015) - Chapparone A (ep13), Emily's Mother (ep14) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Anko Uehara (ep14), Female Student (ep21), Female Student C (ep25), Fuyumi Kujirakawa, Girl #12 (ep11), Julia Murai, Momoi (ep1) Mother (ep13), Nagisa Nagase (ep16), Nanako Mizuki (ep1), Naoko Izumi (eps5-6), Nawaya (ep27), Saeko Iijima (eps32-41), Young Wife (ep1) *Green Green (2006) - Midori Chitose, Male Student (ep2) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Touka Kurenai *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Andaba, Namie Yaguchi, Tono *ID-0 (2017) - Cecilia Ginney *Iron Man (2011) - Pepper Potts, High School Girl (ep5), Nun (ep8), Sho (Child; ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Gaccho (ep18), Honetaro, Young Yoshimori Sumimura *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2007) - Flynn, Young Conrad (5 Years Old; ep47), Young Josak (12 Years Old; ep47) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Chiyako Koishikawa, Girl Student B (ep18), Keiko, Maid, Nishida's Wife (ep23), Ryouko Momoi, Schoolgirl (ep12), Additional Voices *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Lyra *Monster (2010) - Boy (ep40), Boy (ep65), Boy Bully (ep55), Cleaning Lady (ep55), Hunsa, Martin (ep33), Mother (ep33), Mrs. Liebert (ep57), News Reporter (ep39), News Reporter (ep44), Waitress (ep32), Wounded Mother (ep34) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Balsa, Gambler (ep10) *MØUSE (2004) - Yayoi Kuribayashi, Additional Voices *Naruto (2005-2006) - Haku's Mother (ep17), Kujaku, Sand Ninja Student #2 (ep216), Tsunami *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student A (ep277), Allied Ninja (ep321), Bully A (ep166), Hakui (ep278), Karui (ep156), Kohari Umino (ep177), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep235), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep180), Ninja Student A (ep282), Ninja Student E (ep282), Samui, Stone Village Woman (ep199), Waterfall Ninja#2 (ep178), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Beautiful Woman (ep3) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Flight Announcement (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Kaoru Suzuki, Kazuo, Kikuchi's Woman (ep17), Maiko Aizawa, Orchestra Member (ep6), Riona (ep7), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saiko Tagaya, Seiko Miyoshi, Spectator (ep20), Stresemann Girl (ep6) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Kosagi, Ryoko Uchida, Asuka's Mother (ep9), Yukie Nijo *Otogi Zoshi (2006) - Nurse (ep25) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Berthier (ep16), Girlfriend (ep5), Princess D (ep4), Queen Beryl, Woman A (ep3) *Rave Master (2004) - Katelya *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Queen Beryl, Boy (ep18), Princess Diamond (ep22), Tesuni (ep14) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Berthier, Marzipan (ep30) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Hakkai's Token (ep7), Kougyoku (ep8), Lirin, Mother (ep19) *Terra Formars (2017) - Isabella R. Leon (Announced) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Sakuno Ryuzaki *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Kuppi (ep4) *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Kuppi (ep1), Additional Voices *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Kurumi Nonaka *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Kurumi Nonaka *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Alisa (ep16), Amy's Mom (ep19), Baseball Kid (ep19), Field Reporter (ep25), Tina, Tommy's Mom (ep17), Woman with Banana (ep17) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Alchemist C (ep26) *Zenki (2002-2003) - Nagi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Beni Kinojo (ep4) *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Kindergarten Teacher, Nagisa's Past Friend (ep4), Receptionist (ep5) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Chiyako Matsuura 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - News Reporter 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Nike *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Bomb Shelter Woman A, Chita, Woman Showing Directions C *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Sayagoromo, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Samui *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Karenbana *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Fubuki Kakuyoku 'OVA - Dubbing' *Angelium - Minori *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Escalayer *Bible Black: New Testament - Aki (eps1-4), Hiroko Takashiro (eps1-2), Imari (ep5), Reika Kitami (ep5) *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Mother (ep8) *Body Transfer (2004) - Hikaru Sakajou *Early Reins (2004) - Alice *Eiken (2004) - Kirika Misono *Flutter of Birds - Kotoa, Syrop *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Kayo *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Aunt Fuzuki, Maid, Spike's Owner, Teenage Girl *Ménage a Twins (2006) - Yuko Kimishima *Midnight Sleazy Train - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Liam Borrinea, Servant (ep5), Tikva Sant, Woman (ep3) *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Brainiac, Lois Lane 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess: Tiara Time Read-Along Storybook and CD (2013) - Narrator *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Narrator *Disney Princess The Little Mermaid: Quest for the Purple Pearl (2015) - Narrator *Disney Tangled Ever After Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Narrator *Disney Tangled Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney The Princess and the Frog Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney Winnie the Pooh: The Easter-Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Gotti (2018) - Additional Voices *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Maggie (2015) - Additional Voices *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - Cerberus Computer *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Burning Plain (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Case for Christ (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Sea Oak (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *The Killer (2017) - Maria, Mme Blanchard, Mrs. Luzie 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Jake & Blake (2010) - Assistant (ep10), Paloma, Paula, Reporter (ep51) *Marseille (2016-2018) - DA (ep13), Noemie Dahan (ep8), Secretary General *Money Heist (2017) - Raquel Murillo Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Hinoka, Minerva, Peri *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2017) - Sarah Lott Cornelia 'Video Games' *Aven Colony (2017) - Colonist F1, Vory *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Blood Drive (2010) - Natalya *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Singer 1 *Fallout: New Vegas (2010-2011) - Dr. Howard, The Kid, Trooper Gleason, Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Becky Fallon, Gwen McNamara *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Journey to Un'Goro (2017) - Tortollan Shellraiser *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Pedestrian *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Amy Rose *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Tuanul Villager *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Paaran Shie *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Detective Anaya, Diana, Jentha *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Mirage: Arcane Warfare (2017) - Azar Vigilist *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kagura *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Woman *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kagura *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Janice, Steward *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Amy Rose *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Amy Rose, MAIA *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Amy Rose *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014-2015) - Kareena, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Captain Naros *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011-2012) - Astrid, Valerica *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *There Came an Echo (2015) - Farrick *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Calvin Atrias, Shance Aya *WildStar (2014) - Granok Female, Lopp Female, Torine Sisterhood *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Diima, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Kan-E-Senna *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Melissa Herman *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Chisa, Tycho *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Nana *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Kasumi Sumika *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - Magnolia "Maggy" Curtis, CPU Voice *Bladestorm: Nightmare (2015) - Marie *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - Marie *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Feisty-Kaka, Fluffy-Kaka, Gii, Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Makoto Nanaya *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Announcer, Makoto Nanaya *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Kukaku Shiba *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Konoka Suzunami, Kukaku Shiba *Blue Dragon (2007) - Zola *Bravely Default (2013) - Einheria Venus *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Donna the Doll, Einheria Venus *Code of Princess (2012) - Ali-Baba, Young Girl B *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Ruby *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Barbara, Laharl-chan *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Amazon *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Mikhail *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Chunhua *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Eternal Poison (2008) - Reyna *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Solfege *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Director, Mitsuhide's Mom, Orphan B *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl, Guard, Hunter, Researcher, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Aversa, Libra *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Hinoka *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Deflated Balloon, Girl, Mother *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#6 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Rachel Claudius *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Sayori *Grandia III (2006) - Baccula Woman *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Scared Boy *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Amy Rose *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Amy Rose *MIND≒0 (2014) - Shizuku Kamina, Yukito Kujo *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 7 *Octopath Traveler (2018) - H'aanit *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Ken Amada *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Labrys *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Ken Omada, Labrys *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Ken Omada *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Rei, Yu *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Child (Boy), Raven *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Ginchiyo Tachibana, Nohime *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Tired Woman, Woman *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Ixquic, Lady Scorpio *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Danu, Kei, Mii *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Amy Rose *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Yvena *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Jessie, Second Operator *Stella Glow (2015) - Sakuya *Street Fighter V (2016-2017) - Kolin/Helen *Suikoden IV (2005) - Louise, Tanya, Villager *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Chatty Woman, Shigure's Cat *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Legretta the Quick *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - News Anchor *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Forsea, Mother, Rolance Guard *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Rosetta Valeriano *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Zero III *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Nohime *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Ginchiyo Tachibana, Nohime *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Ga Buidhe Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (296) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (182) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors